My Last Breath
by beyond-reason
Summary: What if Faith didn't take the drug during 'Release? What would have happened then?
1. My Last Breath

My Last Breath  
  
Summery: I was just watching the Angel episode 'Release'. One thing that always bugs me about shows and movies is 'what if something else happened or I should say didn't happen. What if Faith hadn't taken the drug? What if she didn't have time, or she dropped it or the glass needle it was in shattered? In this one she gets turned into a vampire I think that would make a better story then her just dieing. Tell me if I should continue this or not. I'm not sure right now.  
  
Part One  
  
Faith gave him one last punch and straightened up still breathing hard. "Your wrong. I'm different now. I'm not like you."  
  
Angelus, still on the floor seemed to be still boarding on the brink of passing out suddenly snapped awake. He turned quickly on the floor before Faith could even realize what he was doing. She felt a hard kick near the bottom of her legs and she flipped onto the floor. There was a sudden pain where she landed. She felt a large strong hand suddenly grab her shoulder. She was pulled up slightly and Angelus grabbed her other shoulder to hold her in place. The whole thing took little more then a second.  
  
A soft whisper fell into her ear. "You will be."  
  
Then came the real pain. She felt it happen as if in slow motion. Two sharp points were suddenly digging into her skin. She let out a gasp. She could actually feel the blood and life being sucked out of her. 'This is what it was like to be killed by a vampire?' she thought. All of the victims she had seen killed came back to her. This is what they felt? This pain? This senseless darkening? That is what she saw. Her eye sight was fine but the edges where growing dark and it was moving inward. She would be dead soon enough.  
  
She could suddenly feel being let go. She fell onto her back her arms limp at her sides.. She tried to move but she knew she couldn't, the life was gone from her. She could see a growing blur around the figure that was Angelus. He looked at her with a small smile then leaned down kneeling over her. Her vision left her completely but before it did she thought she saw him reaching toward her.  
  
She felt something on her mouth, then something cool slid down her tongue. Did she? She couldn't tell. She was losing feeling all over. She felt everything fading. If she had the strength she would have cried. She almost died before but it was nothing like this. This was so terrifying. Everything just faded. Then she let out what she knew would be her last breath. She it's cool touch pass over her lips, which no now longer had a feeling of wait on them. Her last breath. She thought she heard laughter in the distance then instead of everything stopping she felt as if she was falling to sleep. Everything then stopped.....  
  
Part Two  
  
Angelus slowly stood up and loomed over her. He looked somewhat paler then he did before but that smile stayed on his face. He turned and walked away. Instead of heading for the door he turned in the other direction into another room. Where a hurt Wesley was now getting up.  
  
Wesley looked up ready to run toward the fighting and to help Faith when he saw who was walking toward him. It was Angelus. A few cuts here and there, a little tired looking but all together fine. He reached for a weapon. But he couldn't find any. He must have lost them.  
  
"What's the matter Wes? No big slayer girl to protect you?" he said now standing still in front of him. "You all alone against the big boogyman?" he said once again walking closer. Like a panther prowling towards its prey.  
  
"What have you done with Faith?" he asked now realizing with slight panic that Faith was no where in sight.  
  
"Faith? Well she has lost some of her youthful glow but that will be back soon enough. She'll be as living and chipper as ever. Can't really say the same for you though." He said coming even closer now moving with his predatory walk.  
  
"Your not going to get away with this!" Wesley said looking for any possible escape.  
  
"Oh, yeah. THAT was original. What do you think is going to happen? Some miracle is going to happen and save you and all your little friends? Huh? Bring back Angel's soul?" he gave out a laugh. "Not going to happen."  
  
Wesley starred at him. He knew he was right. For him anyway. The others could still do it. Still win this battle. It was over for him though. And Faith? Angelus' words still ran through his mind 'Well she has lost some of her youthful glow but that will be back soon enough. She'll be as living and chipper as ever' What did that mean. What had this monster done to her. She was either dead or alive. Unless......Oh no. No. Faith...He couldn't have....  
  
But he didn't finish the thought before Angelus grabbed him.  
  
You think I should continue or try something else? 


	2. Waking

Hey again. I think I'll try a second chapter. I don't have much else to do right now any way. Don't worry about Wesley I didn't want to kill him off. So here's chapter two.  
  
Faith's eyes snapped open and sat straight up taking deep breaths as if gasping for air that wasn't there. It took her less then a moment to realize something was wrong. No. Not wrong. That wasn't the right word for it. Something was different. She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around her body. She was shivering. But not from cold. From shock. She was in shock. Her lungs no longer held that ever present demanding for air. She took a breath in but nothing happened. Her body kept shaking..... and she was so hungry. It was almost unbearable. Her entire body, inside and out, was crying for something to fill it. Her body was cold. She couldn't feel the warm flow of blood or the soft pounding of her heart. Her body was dead. Her body was dead. Her body was dead!  
  
What had first just been a simple realization had now sent her in to a state of panic. She wanted to gat out. She was inside a dead thing! Hell she WAS a dead thing! Her body shock even more violently then slowed down a little.  
  
It was the oddest sensation. She was in shock and panic completely, but she wasn't surprised. He'd done it to her. She remembered his fangs piercing her neck. But she wasn't dead. She was one of them now. No longer a slayer. But the thing she was meant to kill. And he'd done it.  
  
Where was she? She looked around the room. It was slightly on the expensive side. The bed she had been placed in the center of was entirely covered with silk and satin. There were couches and chairs that matched the bed scattered around the rather large room. There was a large mirror next to the bed. She was sitting only a few feet away. It showed the bed but not her reflection. She would never see her reflection again.  
  
There was a closet a few feet away, and two doors. One leading out one leading to...a bathroom room or something she guessed.  
  
Was she alone? A joke Angelus wanted to play? Change her to make her suffer and then abandon her? She knew what he knew. Vampires abandoned by there sires don't tend to last very long. She wasn't sure why. But she had heard it mentioned a few times. Something like they were to arrogant. Made stupid mistakes. Were more likely to be caught or seen. By human or slayer.  
  
No she wasn't alone. On a chair closest to the bed lay a long black jacket. The one Angelus had been wearing when she last saw him. In the distant she could here the uneven sound of a shower.  
  
Should she kill him? With what? There were no stakes, no wood that she could see. And after she staked him, what then? She didn't know. She couldn't think. The hunger was by this time almost unbearable. She felt like she would die if she didn't eat soon. Every cell in her body was screaming.  
  
Faith heard the door open and looked over to see a young man open one of the doors. He was young. Late teens. Dressed in causal work clothes. He looked at her very surprised.  
  
"Who are you? Where's Mr. and Mrs. Hallow?" he said starring at her strangely. Faith noticed that her whole body was still shaking. Her nostrils were filled with his sent already. It only doubled her hunger.  
  
"Miss....are you alright?" he said now walking toward her looking slightly concerned and slightly interested in the beautiful strange woman in front of him.  
  
She moved to the edge of the bed as if she was about to get up.  
  
"I'm cold." She said her arms still around herself. The man walked over closer and reached for her. Suddenly without any warning what so ever, she grabbed him and pinned down next to her. She could feel her face change. Fangs suddenly grow out of her mouth. He gave out a loud scream seeing her face. She leaned down and bit into his neck. The taste of his along with his struggling was driving her wild. She taste and smell his fear. She loved it. The taste of the blood was so good. It washed away the demanding hunger. She could hear his loud heart beat grow softer and slower until it stopped completely. She opened her mouth and dropped his head onto the bed. She licked her lips savoring the last taste of his blood. She looked over to see Angelus standing in the doorway watching her with hungry eyes. 


	3. Sire Eyes

Okay here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.  
  
Angelus looked at the houses from inside the car. After he had 'taken care' of Wesley, he had picked up Faith's corpse and taken her with him. He couldn't wait until she woke up. Then they could have some real fun. There was a car parked outside. He easily brook it open and hotwired it. He laid Faith down carefully in the backseat. She wouldn't wake up until tomorrow night. Until then, she was just a lifeless body.  
  
He'd found a nice hotel. There was a couple that had checked in there recently. They had already paid for a two week stay and they had asked not to be bothered. The only one who had meet them and talked to them was a young man who worked there. Which was to deliver the food they ordered. He killed the couple and snuck Faith in easily enough, and lay her down on to the center of the richly made bed.  
  
He pulled his jacket off and threw it onto a nearby chair. He sat down at the edge of the bed next to Faith. He gently brushed away some of the hair that had fallen onto her face. God she looked beautiful. Faith was perfect for him. He knew that. She had been the furthest thing from his mind when he had gotten rid of that fucking soul. But realizing she was out made him think about her more. Made him remember. She had been perfect for him..... always. Even when soul boy was in charge. That darkness inside her drove him wild. He wanted a taste of it; a taste of her was more like it. He'd watched her. Her darkness was a perfect match for him. Better even then Darla. He would raise her up right. To be the perfect predator. He had enough experience in that department. He'd known a lot of vampires in his life. He knew what made them strong, what made them weak. And the vampires he knew had been some of the best.  
  
Darla, his maker. The creator of Angelus. She had been hoping to find another idiot to join the master but had gotten him instead. They never loved each other but they had had there fun. She taught him everything, guided him. Well, until he surpassed even her and gained control. Darla always thought herself superior then everyone around her, she was cocky with lead to there arguments which after of course she run home to her 'master' before coming back to him. Plus she abandoned him when ever things got ruff. She wouldn't even hide the fact that she was only saving her own skin. They had no complete trust in each other.  
  
Penn his first childe. Knowing him in the recent years he found that he had turned into a horrible disappointment to him, as he had to his real father. But what could he expect? He had taught him the basics then ran on back to Darla. He didn't teach him that fire, that passion that went along with the blood lust. Think that a new born knew the exact details of its new life. His first mistake teaching a new vampire.  
  
Drusilla. One of his favorite creations. One that he could be proud of. She tortured, she was tortured. She had hardly a flaw by there standards, maybe a little absent minded but he supposed that was mostly his fault, with the driving her out of her mind and all. There were some major faults though. She attracted too much attention to herself and didn't care about what would happen. She had gotten in trouble a few times for it. She almost got herself killed on most of those occasions.  
  
William. Where to begin. He was arrogant, self-centered, and worst of all emotional, about everything! Worst of all recently he had actually fallen in love with a slayer! And behaving like her lapdog. He was ashamed to admit that he was his grandsire. True he had been with the same damn slayer but that was under special circumstances.  
  
There were series of others. He'd not only seen their mistakes, he had also learned from them. Taught himself not to do the same. He turned his thoughts back to Faith. He starred down at her beautiful face and body. It would be hours before she woke up, he didn't think he could wait till then.  
  
What was it about her? She woke something in him he knew that. Why? Because she would be his perfect mate. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek slowly enjoying the feel of her skin. The sun was up. It wad easy for him to be hurt. And with Faith in her current condition she wouldn't be able to help. Had he covered his tracks well enough?  
  
He thought so. How would any of Angel's little friends find them here? And his soul was safely locked up. In the possession of that annoying voice. He hated it. Listening to that bastard having to do what he said.  
  
He find away to get away from him soon enough. His thoughts turned back to Angel's friends. They needed to be taken care of. Perfect opportunity to teach Faith the art of torture. Though how much he could he didn't know. She did a hell of a job on Wesley that one time.  
  
He lay down and put an arm over and held her close. He needed his sleep. He put his head next to hers and closed his eyes.  
  
Angelus opened his eyes. The sun had set. Faith would be awake soon. He got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. In a few minuets he heard noises coming from the other room. Had she woken up? He quickly dried off and got dressed and opened the door. Faith sat on the bed arms wrapped around herself and shivering. She looked beautiful. Like a fallen goddess never before seen on earth. There was a man walking toward her with a slight look of lust that put him on edge and made a shiver of unfamiliar protectiveness run through him.  
  
"I'm cold." She said looking at him and slowly running her hands up and down her arms as if trying to get warm. She looked so helpless. He knew she was just the opposite, now more then ever.  
  
He brought his attention back to her as she grabbed him, changed her face and sank her new fangs into his neck. She drank at him dry then threw him aside. She looked over at him and their eyes meet. Angelus gave out a smile. 


	4. Like The Night

Here's chapter 4. The song in this is Haunted by Evanescence

Faith lay in bed. The sun had come a few hours ago. She felt him stir in the bed next to her. After she had seen her in the door way he walked over and had started to kiss her in a passionate and harsh way. They spent the next three hours in bed. It had gone from gentle to ruff. And that was what she liked. What they did was a thousand more times everything then anything she had done before. She remembered those noises, almost animal, between a growl and a purr, then the roars. Oh...those noises. He remembered those words, the first one's he said.

'You're so soft; I've missed that softness. My beautiful dark siren.'

He nuzzled the small of her neck. Gently planting loving kisses all along the open skin of her body. Loving as odd as that may seem, yes they were loving and she loved them; her arms went around his neck immediately. She loved this, in just those few seconds she loved it. She felt her thoughts drift away. This was too nice, to nice to think about what she was doing. To nice to know these kisses, these touches came from a monster, a monster......like she was before....and was now, more terrifying then ever before.

After she was amazed that she had any energy left but she did. He'd gotten up and started to put the clothes on that had been thrown everywhere around the room and gotten her clothes as well and brought them over to her. He was hungry hadn't eaten yet. They went out.

He taught her torture. Half she already knew half was disgustingly new but she loved. She couldn't stop the emotion from coming it just came. Watching had made her hungry once again. She went off in the distance and found another young man to toy with and torture before she killed.

Angelus had come up from behind her after she was done and kissed and bit her neck.

"She walks in beauty like the night," he said with a smile.

Faith had smiled and let out a loud haughty laugh.

That had all been before. They had gone back to the hotel where they were staying they had gone right back to bed, hurt each other, but it was so much fun.....it scared her.

After he just held her close, stroked her skin, ran his hands threw her dark hair, said gentle words of a lover in her ear, until they had fallen asleep, maybe she had fallen asleep first she couldn't remember. She had woken up later and all these thoughts had come to her. She gently ran her hand over back and kissed his forehead.

How did she feel about him? Angelus, the demon with the angelic face. He cared for her more then Angel ever would have....or was that just an illusion he made? Been with him was like........swimming and drowning at the same time. It's so fun, so wonderful, she felt so free.....and the way he looked at her....but at the same time she knew what she was doing was wrong, that he was pulling her into the ever growing darkness and once she was there she would NEVER be able to get out. She remembered the song on the radio she had heard the night before she had been turned.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me,

Still can't find what keeps me here,

When all this time I've been so hollow inside,

I know you're still there.

Watching me, Wanting me,

I can feel me pull you down,

Fearing you, Loving you,

I won't let you pull me down.

Hunting you I can smell you- alive,

Your heart pounding in my head.

Watching me, Wanting me,

I can feel me pull you down,

Saving me, Raping me,

Watching me.

Angelus......my door to my new life, a world of new things. Of dark things. Such dark and such beautiful things. Angelus, I love you, I hate you. Your everything to me in a world where I have almost nothing. But still I can't get enough of this new world, this world I was meant to fight, this world that's so alluring, so intoxicating, how can I even think to resist?

Do all new vampires start out this way? Not sure if they are happy this way or not. If they love their new life or hate? No one had ever told her. She had never thought to ask. She nestled deeper into Angelus' chest. His arm that was around her gripped tighter in his sleep. Monster, demon, sire, teacher, partner, artist, murderer, kisser, friend, lover. He belonged to her......the way she belonged to him.

Siren. Creature's of ancient myth. Unearthly beautiful woman who lived on the surface rocks of the ocean. They'd sing their beautiful songs and the sailors of passing ships would hear them and move toward them unable to think of doing anything else. Upon seeing them they would become all the more entranced with them. Nothing could stop them from moving toward these beautiful creatures, it would as if they were all they could see and hear. Only them.

Of course the ships would ram into the nearby rocks and sink taking the sailors with them, only to die with the song of the beautiful sirens still filling their thoughts.

Faith was his siren. The siren of their kind now. The way her victims became entranced by her beauty, enough that it drew them near her, only to meet their deaths. She was a siren. His siren. Angelus gently ran his fingers through her long ebony hair. He loved her hair. So dark and soft. Always so soft. Holding her tight. Tomorrow he would take them back to Angel's hotel where his friends were. That darkness that had been in her for so long was finally coming out. He loved watching her hurt, loved watching her kill and laugh.

That laugh that could set your soul on fire, well, if you had one anyway. Faith was always meant for this kind of life, the darkness didn't just surround her, it blended with her. She walks in beauty like the night..... He almost let out a laugh. That poem was practically written for her.

She took her vengeance on a unfair world that had treated her so horribly. She didn't even realize she was doing it. She hated them with a rage and passion that surpassed anyone that he had ever known. That's what would make her strong. That's what would make her unstoppable. He had first seen it with Buffy. The spoiled rich girl who had everything anyone could want and never stopped whining or saying how hard it is. That's what Faith saw, that's what he saw too. What those others saw in her was beyond him. He didn't even know what Angel saw in her and he was him. That didn't matter. He and Faith were going to take on the world together. And no one was going to stop them.

Here's the next chapter, if you have heard Lord Byron's poem "She Walks In Beauty Like The Night", here it is. I was rereading it and I thought it was perfect for the character Faith.

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
  
One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.  
  
And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!


End file.
